Love Doesn't Ask Why
by Mystical.Reader
Summary: Emily Prentiss loves Aaron Hotchner and he loves her. Will they ever tell one another?


Author's Note: I want to thank all of you who have messaged me and gave me good wishes and thoughts for my Mom who is in the hospital. She is still in ICU but her vitals are doing better than they have been in the last couple of weeks. I also want to thank Crystal whose pen name is Angel N Darkness for betaing my stories and even typing some of them up for me. She could use some well wishes sent her way as well. This story is dedicated to Angel N Darkness who is in the hospital but should be out I hope in a couple of days.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the songs used in this story.

Song Title Prompt: Love Doesn't Ask Why – Celine Dion

Song Title Prompt: Let Me Put My Love into You – AC/DC

Emily Prentiss has been in love one time and that one time was now. Every time she saw the man that she was in love with her breath would catch in her throat, her heart would thunder in her chest, and her eyes would be riveted to him no matter if she was talking to someone else or not. After a month of trying to fight it she finally gave up and gave in to what she was feeling.

She knew the saying what didn't kill you would make you stronger and she knew that this saying was perfectly true for what she was feeling. She had no doubt in her mind that her love for none other than Aaron Hotchner would either kill her or make her stronger in a lot of ways. She just had to get up the courage to tell him how she felt. She had the perfect chance right that second as he looked over at her and his eyes caught her eyes and they just stood staring at one another. It was like the world had stopped moving.

When he inclined his head towards his office with his eyes still locked on her she knew what he wanted so she nodded. A small smile played on her lips as she watched him excuse himself from Dave. She finally came back to the conversation when Derek Morgan whom she had been talking to cleared his throat.

"Earth to Emily are you in there?" Derek asked with a laugh.

Emily blushed a little as she said "I'm here Derek but you will need to excuse me for a few minutes. I need to go talk to Hotch about something."

Derek chuckled and said as she started to walk towards Aaron's office "It's about damn time."

Emily ignored his comment and kept walking towards the steps and then up them. The whole time she was walking her eyes were on Aaron's eyes who was watching out his office window and then his office door as she made her way up to his office. Even as she walked into his office their eyes stayed locked on one another. Even when he walked around her to shut his office door not once did his eyes leave her.

Aaron Hotchner knew what he was about to do either better his life or destroy it. He hoped that it would better it. The past couple of weeks he has saw Emily with her eyes on him more than once so he hoped that she felt the same way that he did. He has loved her for so long that he could not remember a time when he has not loved her. She slipped into his heart and he never wanted her to slip out.

He swallowed and then took a step forwards and when he saw that Emily was about to speak he bent his head and gave her a sweet, short, and tender kiss. When he pulled his head back up he saw that she was going to be silent and he smiled. Now he knew of a way to keep her quiet.

"I know that you were about to talk but I needed to kiss you for two reasons. One was to keep you from talking and the other one is that I needed to feel your lips under mine. I need to tell you that I love you Emily. I cannot remember a time when I have not loved you. It seems like I have loved you for forever. Will you let me put my love into you?" Aaron said as he stared deeply into Emily's eyes.

Emily licked her lips and nodded. "Yes, I will Aaron. I love you too. May I ask why you love me?"

Aaron let a small smile play on his lips as he watched her tongue dart out and lick her lips again and then he said "Love doesn't ask why Emily. I just know that I love you. I can tell you some of the things about you that I love. I love the way you talk, I love the way you walk, I love the way your voice sounds, I love the way you smile, and I really love the way your eyes always catches mine even if we are talking to other people. I love everything about you Emily. Now why do you love me or what do you love about me?"

Emily sighed as her heart started beating faster at his words. "Like you said Aaron love doesn't ask why. As for what I love about you the easier question would be what don't I love about you. I love your kindness, your smile, your voice, the way your eyes light up when you talk about Jack. I love the way you look at me like you are right now. I love the way you are always making sure that everyone on the team is alright. I love the way you get protective of everyone and I love the way that you have made this team a family."

Aaron smiled at everything she said. He bent his head and kissed her again but this time he put everything he was feeling into the kiss. He wanted to show her how much he loved her as he has already told her how much he loved her.


End file.
